residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bianca Walters
This article is a part of the HopelessRomanticProductions continuety, do not edit, thank you. Article under revision/construction. Bianca Walters is one of the leading researchers on the "Red Mist" Virus research, and final antagonist in the Emerald City Chronicles series of stories. Early Life to Emerald City Destruction Bianca was a native of Emerald City before Jerrod moved there, and after he did she took a liking to him. The two eventually fell in love and dated off and on through High School, afterwards losing touch because of the boy's heartache. She joined a band while in school and was quite the singer, moving around place to place in the city to perform and pay bills. Before the outbreak began, she had been outside of the city limits, good for her because she would have died if not. After Emerald City After the incident, she believed her former lover to be dead, and decided that she shoulder turn her life around. She had been living day to day on money from shows: she needed to move on from being a kid. She got enrolled in a prestigious college, and majored in Pathology and Biology. The only reason she got through school was because during her time there, the Vice President of X-Cell's bio-weapons research was scouting for potential researchers. He found her, and took quite a fancy to the woman, and they started seeing eachother outside of school, going to dinners and lunches, and him tutoring her. They eventually started a steady relationship where they said they were dating, but by action they were mostly professional in terms. Sure, they'd kiss, but that was about the extent of it. From there, she was able to land a job at the X-Cell branch based out of Canada thanks to him, and he became her Supervisor. She moved up, showing she was an intelligent woman (which her grades did not show in high school) that could solve problems researchers faced while making B.O.W.s. After her first few months, she was inducted into their secret division. She was put into the "Red Mist" program, and helped solve many problems with "Red Mist" Virus B.O.W.s, even helping in the design process and predicting how the creatures would mutate. She was able to climb the boards to become one of the lead researchers in the division. Rebirth When the C-Virus bio-terror attacks took place in 2013, Bianca was able to get her hands on a sample and see how to develop the virus into a more powerful weapon. Instead, she decided to see if she could bond with the virus and become superhuman, like Albert Wesker. She found she had special DNA which would allow her to bond better, similiar to Deborah Harper, and instead of just injecting herself, she added her own DNA to the virus before infection. She entered the Chrysalid state, and came out just the same, albeit paler with almost white hair and deep blue eyes. Her supervisor saw such promise in this, that he aided her, giving her back her memories (excluding Emerald City before she joined X-Cell, because she could regain her humanity). After this, she became twice as strong, and twice as brilliant while keeping her unnatural beauty. But, with the C-Virus she could mutate at will in order to accomadate her needs (for example, when someone tries to be sexual towards her at work she can turn her arm into a scorpion tail and impale them). She is cold and calculating, but deep down she knows there is something different, she just can't find it. She continued to lead X-Cell into research until the late 2020s. End Bianca had been funding and causing bio-terror throughout the world from her own facility deep in the Alaskan Tundra. Jerrod and a squad are sent in to deal with it, and as they are picked off one by one until Jerrod finds the woman he thought he knew. The two argue, Jerrod saying she was so much better than that, but Bianca was confused, as she had no idea who Jerrod even was. Until he brings up the past, their past, and she begins to remember, and is sent into a blind rage. The two superhumans fight, and subsequent damage to the woman force her to mutate heavily as the facility crumbles around them. During her final mutation (similiar to a scorpion), she finally is able to stop herself, and the two have a heart to heart, apologizing for the past. Bianca lets herself die as Jerrod flees the facility. She left behind her legacy in bio-weapons development, and lost her life. Mutations Bianca starts off looking normal, except very pale with almost white hair. But, she can morph her shape into insect-like appendages (like how Derek C. Simmons could change forms at will) and use them to combat threats. Her body heat is incredibly high due to the C-Virus, as well as her agility and strength, able to rip through metal with her bare hands in a few seconds. After being damage, she starts to show more insect appendages, scorpion claws and a tail sprout from her back, and her arms turn into deadly spiked legs. In the end, she mutates into a large scorpion-like creature, with her head on the tail, able to propel her blood as a flammable projectile (this is possible during every stage as well). She stays completely sentient throughout every single mutation. Category:Characters Category:Female Antagonists Category:Creatures